That's My Hazel
That's My Hazel is a Philippine teen situational comedy series conceptualized and produced by RPN Entertainment Group. Directed by Jade Castro and Dante Nico Garcia, it is topbilled by Hazel Orande in her title role as a high school classmate of Panay High School and daughter of her Ortega family living in Panay Avenue. The sitcom premiered on RPN's Weekend Talaga primetime block and worldwide on RPN USA on June 29, 2019. It airs every Saturday from 7:00pm to 7:45pm (PST) after the MBA and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN and That's My Hazel. This sitcom marks the comeback of the self-produced sitcom in the weekend primetime block and the first Philippine television sitcom to be adopted the film-style format like a movie. This is also the first sitcom of Orande under RPN. Plot Hazel Ortega (Hazel Oande) is a teenager as the only daughter of her Ortega family at home in Panay Avenue and learned as a high school classmate at the public high school Panay High School. She find themselves in a variety of hilarious, fun, and heart-warming situations. Cast and Characters 'Protagonist' *'Hazel Orande' (born in January 25, 2003) as Hazel Ortega - the middle child and the only daughter of the Ortega family (consisting of her mother Marie, her father Larry, and her younger brother Robbie) and a high school classmate at Panay High School, the public high school with DepEd permit. 'Main Cast' *'Marco Gallo' as Marco Arellano - Hazel's love interest at Panay High School. *'Alain Diego Arroyo' as Diego Ocampo - Hazel's good friend and Marco's bestfriend at Panay High School. *'Angelu de Leon' as Marie Ortega - Larry's wife and Hazel's mother. *'Bobby Andrews' as Larry Ortega - Marie's husband and Hazel's father. *'Robbie Wachtel' as Robbie Ortega - Hazel's youngest brother and Marie and Larry's second child. 'Supporting Cast' *'Ivan Navares' as Ivan - Marco's classmate at Panay High School. *'Mikko Estrada' as Mikko - Marco's classmate at Panay High School. *'John Ebenezer Sena' as John - Diego's classmate at Panay High School. *'Princess Torres' as Princess - Diego's friend/girlfriend at Panay High School. *'Bianca Rivera' as Bianca - Hazel's classmate/friend at Panay High School. *'Catherine Villanueva' as Catherine - Hazel's classmate/friend at Panay High School. *'Kyla Collado' as Kyla - a classmate at Panay High School. *'Jacob Raymundo' as Jacob - a classmate at Panay High School. *'Scherla Brazal' as Scherla - a classmate at Panay High School. *'Marissa Delgado' as Marissa Arellano - Marco's grandmother. *'Dexter Doria' as Dexter Ocampo - Diego's grandmother. *'Vaness del Moral' as Ma'am Vaness - the teacher of Panay High School. *'Sherilyn Reyes-Tan' as Principal Sherilyn - the principal of Panay High School. *'Rubi Rubi' as Aling Rubi - Owner of a sari-sari store right outside the Ortega house. 'Guest Cast' *'Angel dei Peralta' as Angel Garcia *'Shayn Mangilin' (born in December 12, 2000) as Shayn *'CJ Toledo' as CJ *'Fatima Lagueras' as Fatima - Hazel's classmate at Panay High School. Production 'Filming' Filimg of the sitcom took place at Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City. Broadcast That's My Hazel premiered on June 29, 2019 as part of the network's 59th anniversary. Award 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2019 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won Trivia *This is the second project of Angelu de Leon under RPN after May Bukas Pa (2000-2001). *This is also second project of Bobby Andrews under RPN after Magandang Morning Philippines (2003-2004). *This is also the first tandem project of Angelu and Bobby under RPN. References See also * Full Episode 17 | Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala - YouTube * Nathan, isinayaw si Peachy | Pamilya Ko - YouTube * Hazel G. Orande * Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search * Philippine Daily Inquirer (October 16, 2001, page 24) - Google News Archive Search * Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search * RPN 9 to revive the sitcom on primetime TV * Hazel Orande is RPN's newest teen star in That's My Hazel * RPN 9's primetime programming empowers * A new sitcom for Hazel * RPN 9’s ‘That's My Hazel’ Set to Bring Back the Glory Days of Sitcoms Beginning this Saturday * Hazel Orande is RPN's newest primetime teen star in her first-ever sitcom That's My Hazel * ‘That's My Hazel’ Premieres Tonight on RPN 9 * Teen sitcom to counter Saturday sitcoms * RPN * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows External links *That's My Hazel Website *That's My Hazel on Facebook *That's My Hazel on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series